


[PODFIC] Braid and Lipstick

by Pata (beingzen)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: A quiet moment of serenity.
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Braid and Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braid and Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069672) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Reader | editor:** Pata  
**Length:** 05:48  
**Background Music:**  
[DGM OST: Omoide no Naka ni](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpsjyFL97Rs)  


* * *

**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the VOICETEAM challenge TIME WARP: "Record an audio fanwork in a fandom you used to be in but haven't created/consumed fanworks for in at least one year."
> 
> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
